Misinterpretations
by Rose13296
Summary: straight after last sacrifice  Dimitri and roses relationship has never been stronger, but what happenes when Tasha has escaped from the prison and no one knows where she is, what will happen to rose and the gang while tasha is free? rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic and i was hoping some one would be kind enough to review and tell me if i should write more? Thank you xxxx xD**

* * *

As I stood there with my head on Dimitri's chest and his arms around me I felt at home. Well as home as you could get in the middle of all the commotion going on around in the royal hall. I loved him and he loved me, what more could anyone ask for? I couldn't, I know I couldn't.

I don't know how long we stood there but soon Lissa came up to us and smiled. "Are you guys ready to go?" she looked between us both.

"Uhm... yeah if you like, do you want to go back to mine or yours?" I asked her, I love Lissa like a sister, and even though I would be her guardian now that wouldn't stop us from dong best friend things. I smiled at the idea, plus with Dimitri assigned to Christian we would be able to protect them to our fullest ability. Plus it saves us worrying about each other even thought that is never going to go away, Me and Dimitri had decided that when we were on duty together with Lissa and Christian then we would act like we didn't know each other and just use our title. I couldn't wait to see how long that lasted. I was sure I t wouldn't be long.

"...Dimitri ... Dimitri!" I heard Lissa say to him.

"I'm sorry Quee... Lissa." He replied to her she laughed and nodded as she walked off to get Christian, I hadn't heard the decision to either go to my place or to hers but I figured I'd just follow Dimitri instead. He laughed probably knowing what I am thinking about he usually does. He took my hand and led me to Lissa`s room and saw all of my friends there, Abe, my father the mobster, my mom, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and of course me. It was a little private celebration for the new queen.

There was music playing and Lissa was dancing with Christian in the middle of the room, the furniture had been pushed back against the walls to give us some space if we wanted to dance. I just stood there and watched Lissa and Christian dance, she looked so in love. It was radiating from her.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I knew who it was immediately; I could smell his aftershave, "Hey Dimitri." I smile

"Hello Roza," he chuckled "how did you know it was me? It could have been Adrian."

I smiled as I turned around in his arms and rested my head on his chest, taking in his scent. "Your aftershave. It's unique, that how I can tell it's you comrade." He chuckled and placed his hand under my chin and moved me up too look up at him. He was a 6 ft 7, Russian god, and he was mine. It was hard to believe that sometimes he loved me like he did.

I don't know how long we stood there looking into each other's eyes, until we heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned around and saw Christian "everyone is going back to their rooms now, we thought you might like to know that unless you`d rather stand there all night, we can go to your room?" Lissa punched his arm playfully blushing. Me and Dimitri laughed as he took my hand and we told them goodnight and walked back to my room.

"Good night my Roza." He said as we stood in front of my door. I stood on my tip-toes so I could reach his lips with mine and kissed him. He kissed me back, sweet and gentle; I turned it into something more

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"If you don't mind my Roza"

"Of course I don't mind, Comrade." I told him. I barely got the words out before his mouth was on mine again. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me up not breaking the kiss and opened my door and walked into my room. He kicked the door shut and reached behind him and locked the door as he carried me to my room, where we stayed all night.

* * *

I woke up and smiled as I felt someone press their lips to my head. "Mmm... morning comrade" I murmured before I opened my eyes

"Good morning Roza," He chuckled "did you sleep well?" he asked me. I loved him so much when his hair was like, it was, all sexed up and amazing. He was just so sexy; I couldn't believe he was mine.

He must have guessed my thoughts as he stroked my cheek and said "I'm never going to be anyone else's; rose I'm always going to be yours. I don't want anyone else." He kissed me softly and ran his hand through my hair. I kissed him back and I was about to take it further, when a knock sounded on the door

I groaned and stood up, grabbed some clothes and put them on as I walked to the front door. I opened the door to see a prison guardian stood there

"Guardian Hathaway?" he asked

"Yeah... that's me." I told him

"We..." he cleared his throat sounding suddenly more nervous and I realised that Dimitri was standing behind me, "Guardian Belikov... we have some bad news. You see Tasha Ozera has escaped from the royal prison, and is yet to be found" the guardian looked more scared, if that was possible, I didn't blame him, he was telling the two most badass guardians, that the woman who killed the former Moroi queen and framed an innocent, the second best guardian, for that crime, that she had escaped.

I gasped and backed into Dimitri's chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. I was speechless as I looked up at Dimitri. "How?" was all he asked

"We don't know... we came to check on her... Monday... and she wasn't there"

"Monday?" Dimitri roared "and it's now Saturday? You telling us this now? "

The guardian visibly shook with fear "w...we were told not to, by the queen's advisor..."

"Oh so Queen Valissa doesn't know either?" Dimitri shouted mad, I kissed him on the chest softly to try and calm him, and it seemed to work. He calmed slightly.

"N...no... She doesn't Guardian Belikov." The guardian said.

Dimitri looked down at me and then to the guardian, "well why doesn't the queen know?" he asked a lot calmer

"We were told not the tell her before we told you." He visibly shook

"Is that all?" I asked, he nodded "then you can go if you like?" I gave him the choice even though I knew what he was going to choose. He bowed slightly and practically ran down the corridor. I sighed and closed the door; I slumped down onto the sofa, as I heard Dimitri lock it. He came and sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "What are we going to do?" I asked him

"I don't know but we will get through this together."

* * *

As the day wore on, I became more and more agitated and Dimitri noticed. "Come on Roza; let's go out, we can do anything you like?"

I shook my head "no thank you Dimitri, I just want to be in here, I can't believe she escaped! She will come after you! She has always wanted you! Why do you think she framed me? So she could have you!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout but it just got to me, the fact that Tanya had got out of the prison I couldn't get out of, and the fact that she will come after Dimitri just made it worse. I stormed out of the room and into my bedroom. I curled onto the bed. I heard the door open but Dimitri just stood there; I didn't make a move, so the door closed again. I heard the front door shut as he left.

I don't know how long I laid there but I just did. I thought I felt a draft but didn't think of it. I was too busy worrying about Tanya and myself.

All of a sudden I felt someone's hands over my mouth and eyes. I could smell and taste something strange... oh my god they were drugging me, I tried to fight but it was too late I was already sleepy... I felt them moving me... and then it all went black.

**

* * *

**

**so thats it for the first chapter, please review and tell me how it was thank you xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for deing so long in my udates, i just couldnt get anything down for a while, but dont worry im off school for a week so ill knuckle down and get some more done i promise.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I woke up really groggily; I figured that I was in the back of some kind of vehicle. I tried to move my hand but found that they were tied behind my back. I sat up and fell down again, I heard someone laugh. I was so, going to kill these people when I found out who they were.

"Well, well, well our sleeping beauty awakes..." the voice said

"I am..." I cleared my throat as it was very dry, "I am not your beauty." I growled at him

"Ooooh, kitty's got claws." He laughed and slapped me hard across the face, "you may not be mine, but you won't be anyone else's when my mistress is through with you."

I understood immediately what he meant. I was never going to see Dimitri or anyone of my friends again. I felt the vehicle stop moving. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me out; I saw that it was a van I was in. Someone covered my eyes just as I heard the door to a house, at least I think it was a house, open.

We went down some stairs and the blind fold was taken off and I was thrown into a little cell like room, with bars all around. I hit the floor with a thud and heard them laughing again. I never got a real good look at the faces, one as I was still slightly drugged and my vision wasn't perfect and the fact they never stood still enough for me to get a good look. I heard the door shut and was locked.

"you will be in here for a little while... well not little at all..." the strigoi laughed again as he walked out of the basement, at least I think it was the basement and locked that door as well. I sat there, wishing that the bond was still there, I didn't know how long I had been in the van to know if they had even started looking for me. I hoped they were, but I had no way of knowing, or telling them where I was as I had no idea myself.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was really worried about Rose, I could swear she was more worried about Tasha being out and getting to me, then worried about herself, I mean it was her who Tasha framed for the killing of the queen, but id told her that she was the only woman for me, no one would ever have me other than her. As I walked to my room, which was on the other side of the dragomir wing. I pretty much just collapsed onto my bed as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning thinking about going to tell Lisa what me and Rose had found out last night, but I had a horrible feeling about Rose. I decided to go to Rose's room first.

I got up and realised that I was still in the same clothes from last night; I quickly got redressed and rushed over to Roses room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer... there was no answer, "Rose?" there was still no answer, "Rose?" I didn't wait for her to answer, I pushed the door and it swung open... she left it unlocked? No Rose would never do that. I saw that the living room was normal, well normal for Rose that is, I walked into her bedroom and saw the bed; it looked like it had been slept in. The cover was folder like she had just got out in a hurry. I placed my hand on the bed and it was cold, indicating that she got out a while ago. I made the bed for her and saw something float to the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was a piece of paper, a note. I read it:

_I'm guessing you've seen she's not here, well... don't bother looking for her, she will be lying dead! She doesn't know where she is and she's practically dead already. You could have saved her and had me but you chose her! Well now you can't have either me or her! Even if you do find her she'll be dead! _

_Yours truly..._

* * *

**Rose POV**

I looked up from where I was laying as I heard the door open, I saw the person who had had me kidnapped. I stood up carefully as my arms were still tied behind me. "You! I should have known!" I lunged toward them, but the strigoi just pushed me back onto the floor.

The person laughed, "yeah you should have Rose, did you really think I would let you get away with putting me in prison? You silly little girl! I don't have a clue what he sees in you... wait I forgot, it's your body he's after." I growled at her and struggled to get up from where I was.

"You have no idea what you're talking about _Tasha. _He loves me! Do you really expect that keeping me here will make him run to you with open arms? No you are a worthless piece of shit..." I never got to finish that sentence as she slapped me across the face and grabbed my chin pulling my face towards her as she snarled and bared her fangs,

"Don't you dare ever talk to me that way? You understand you stupid _little girl_! Do you really think he sees anything other then what your body? He's a grown man and you are still a girl, why do you think, he originally agreed to become my guardian? Hmm?" I let my eyes drift to the floor, I really didn't know why I had to smartass come back, but what she was saying is true "nope not even one little insight? Hmm I was right."

I seriously did not want to cry in front of Tasha but it couldn't be helped, Dimitri was my soft spot, just like Lissa was as well, I could feel the tears start to fall down my cheek and all I heard was laughing, from Tasha and from the strigoi holding me down.

"Ill do you a favour though, let's see what Dimitri has to say... shall we?" I looked up at her and saw that she had my cell phone in her hand, she pressed a button and I heard the phone ringing.

"Roza? Roza! Where are you?" I heard Dimitri on the other side.

"Dimitri! I'm here Dimitri!" I shouted before I was punched in the stomach. I heard him shouting incoherently on the other side of the line and Tasha just laughed and nodded at the strigoi behind me, I started getting punched and kicked all over, I tried to keep quiet but I know Dimitri heard what was happening. I don't know why but I seemed to just curled into a ball and let them get it over with. I heard Tasha somewhere in the distance telling Dimitri that if he wanted to see me again he would have to do something, I couldn't hear what that was, but I suspected that all he would see was my body, for the first time in my life I thought I wasn't getting out of this mess, I tried to untie my hands but the ties were just digging into my wrist, making them bleed so I couldn't even get them free. I felt something hit my head, I didn't know if it was a punch or a kick but I could feel the blackness coming closer and closer till it engulfed me, I was happy it did, then I didn't have to hear the pain that Dimitri was going through, the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was what I thought was an explosion...

* * *

**Tasha POV**

I hate her, I hate him, but I felt a lot more powerful now I had her, here within my house. My minions, as I liked to refer to them, were keeping Dimitri busy on the other end of the phone, as he was shouting profanities at me, but I didn't care, as long as she was hurting and in turn he was, I was fine, I told him he had to become my guardian and I would let him see rose again, what I didn't say was he wouldn't be seeing her alive, he could see her body. I held my laugh in as he was still thinking about what I had said and I was surprised to hear that he agreed, but then again I shouldn't be too surprised as I found out that he would do anything that would in turn make her safe again. Oh well if I had my way he would never see her again but I know I couldn't make him to anything if I didn't let him see her... I hung up the phone as soon as I got tired of hearing his ramblings, I put the phone down and had one of my minions, hehe, step on it and crush it to pieces so he wouldn't have a chance to contact me again. When I thoughts the phone was sufficiently smashed I turned to walk back upstairs to my room so I could read, I know your probably thinking how can I read when I have a prisoner being beaten by two strigoi, the fact was... I didn't care. As soon as I put my hand on the handle I felt a vibration shake the house just as I heard an explosion coming from upstairs...

* * *

**well guys there it is, the next chapter will be up as soon as i get it done, ill try my hardest to write quickly. come on guys review. if you review fast then dimitri can save rose faster xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys im sooooo sorry about the long wait for this finished chapter. here is the finished version and im sorry if there are any mistakes in this version, i have read through it so many times i havnt found anymore... well without any further ado, here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3

I came back to consciousness when I heard lots of shouting and screaming coming from around and above me, everything was a daze after that, I couldn't see anything clearly, everything was blurring into one. Tasha and the other strigoi ran back over to me and the others who were holding me down. I tried my hardest to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't focus on one word, so I concentrated on upstairs, hearing what I thought were doors, opening and slamming shut again, bodies hitting the floor above. I hoped it was the strigoi and not the guardians. Tasha stood behind me with her hands around my neck, as the door above flew open and multiple bodies rolled down the stairs, I thought it was multiple from the sounds, my eyes blurry from the smoke now filtering into the room. A very tall man followed the fallen bodies; I knew that stance anywhere even if I can't see properly. Dimitri had found me! I heard him growl menacingly at my captors. I really needed to get out of here but I just couldn't muster up the strength to move. I felt Tasha let go of me and saunter over to Dimitri.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Dimka."

"Don't call me that you snake!" He said venomously and moved away from her hand that she was trailing across his chest.

"Me? A snake? Why Dimka you are the one that slept with your student, I don't think you have the right to call me a snake." She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, I saw his frame visibly stiffen and then his shoulders sagged. I wanted to scream and shout at him but Tasha turned towards me and I heard myself growl at her, I tried to lunge for her but I was pushed back down to the floor and felt fangs at my neck. I felt them ever so slightly pierce my skin and the blood trickle down my neck onto my shoulder. I was already weak but the blood now leaving my body was making me even weaker.

I thought I heard Dimitri shout, "NOW!" and there were more footsteps running down the stairs to the basement where I was being held. Shouting and snarling started up. I tried to see who it was but my head was being held down on the floor, I saw someone's feet as they ran towards me and the strigoi let go of my and backed away. Before he was fully away he stomped on my leg snapping it in two, I screamed as the pain registered in my already cloudy mind, I heard someone saying my name but I just couldn't reply, the pain was so much and id lost so much blood I was fading fast, and I knew it.

I felt something against my leg as my body has been lifted, I snuggled into the persons chest to try and feel some comfort, id know this chest anywhere, it was Dimitri. He chuckled and holds me closer to him, I wanted to look at him but my eyes were so heavy they just fell closed and stayed that way.

"... Sleep my Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear that was the last thing I heard before the blackness overtook me.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily and groaned. I hurt all over. I closed my eyes again and opened them again, blinked rapidly for a few seconds and then things became a little clearer. I saw a White light above me and very clean White ceiling as well. Great I'm in the infirmary. I heard some people talking close to me but u couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to sit up but hands pushed me back down again.

"Rest Roza, you have been through a lot..." the voice trailed off as I fell into the blackness again.

* * *

"Roza..." I heard from beside me as I opened my eyes for the second time in... I don't know how long. "Your awake!" I looked around and saw him, smiling at me. He had tears in his eyes, "I was so worried id lost you!" he placed his hand in mine, I tried to sit up but groaned and fell back onto the pillows, "don't try to move Roza, you were injured so badly"

"I gathered that Dimitri" I smiled at him as I heard him chuckle under my breath, I thought it was because I was being my normal sarcastic self again.

He cupped my face in his hands, "I love you my Roza"

"I love you to Comrade." he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me ever so softly, I kissed him back as I heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

Dr. Olendzki was standing there with a smile on her face. "I'm happy your feeling better Rose," she said as Dimitri sat back down on his chair, she walked over and smiled down at me.

"I think congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" I was so confused.

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't know? ... Rose you're pregnant."

I could feel my head cloud up with this new information... I had only ever slept with one person in my entire life... even though I know I had made myself a reputation of the "school whore" back at the academy but I had never slept with anyone other than Dimitri and he was a dhampir. It was impossible for us to conceive together.

"H... how can that be possible?" I heard Dimitri ask the doctor.

"I honestly don't know Guardian Belikov, I really don't. All I know that this is a miracle. With all the beatings she endured it's a miracle the baby even survived."

"How far along am I doctor?" I asked her.

"About a month or so Rose." I thought back to the last time me and Dimitri had sex, it must have been about a month ago before we got back to court while we were on the run... my hand moved subconsciously to my stomach, only to find that there was another hand there as well.

I looked up to Dimitri "we are having a baby Roza!" his eyes swimming with emotion and his Russian accent now even more prominent with all this emotion. "It's a miracle." He kept repeating that over and over again even after left. He looked so happy and thoughtful at the same time.

I felt the lump in my throat that I didn't even know was there when I tried to speak, "oh Dimitri... I'm so happy, I never in a million years thought that id be able to give you a child." I looked over to him and saw that he now had tears streaming down his cheeks; I reached up to wipe them away with my fingers as he did the same to me, wiping away the tears I didn't even know id cried.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, lingering a moment longer than normal. "Thank you to whatever god there is up there... giving me this wonderful woman and now a child I never thought I'd have..." he said this so quietly I didn't know if I was supposed to hear or not.

He looked down at me and smiled his most heart warming smile. "Sleep now Roza, I know your fighting exhaustion trying to stay with me, but you must rest... now especially."

"But I don't want to leave you." He chuckled.

"I know, but you must, now that you are carrying our child you must rest for both of you." I yawned involuntary at that point and he gave me a pointed look, I closed my eyes drifting off to his voice "Sleep now my Roza."

* * *

DPOV

"Sleep now my Roza."

I looked at her face as she slept, she looked so peaceful as she laid there, even with all the cuts and bruises she had... well I imagine covering her entire body. It was indeed a miracle she had managed to keep the baby.

... The baby... OUR baby. I knew for a fact that she had only ever slept with me, so I knew I was the baby's father for sure. Dr. Olendzki came in and informed me that I should go and get some rest. I didn't want to leave Rose's side but I knew she was right, I had to sleep sometime and I didn't want to sleep in a hospital chair, or a bed for that matter because I felt like I was about to fall over with exhaustion.

As I wondered back to my room, I thought back to last night when I rescued her. I was so scared, I have never seen her look worse than when she was laying there unconscious on the floor, and that snake Tasha... I will never trust that woman again. Kidnapping my Rose just so she could get back at me for not returning her affections. As soon as I barged into that room and saw Rose my heart just broke, I thought she was dead... I fought off most of Tasha's strigoi, staking one after the other trying to find Rose, the other Guardians behind me, didn't have much work to do with me at the front. When I saw her lying there with blood and bruises, my heart sank and I went straight for Tasha. She tried to get me to stop saying how she was the better woman and all that rubbish, I will only ever love one woman and that woman is Rose. She threatened Roses life so I pretended to be persuaded by her words before a swarm of Guardians rushed in and took care of the strigoi holding Rose down, I grabbed Rose and saw that her eyes were open, I told her to sleep, and relax against me. I rushed her to the van and then let the doctor take a look at her, saying she was fine but she needed to do some scans. I didn't know where Tasha was but I didn't really care at that point in time, all I cared about was getting Rose to safety.

As soon as we got back to court the Queen rushed outside even startling her Guardians (ones that were standing in for Rose while she was missing and now will be standing in for Rose for a while now I should think). She bombarded me with questions about Rose. I answered all that I could but didn't give her the full story... yet I didn't want to do that as it was Roses decision as well as mine. I had heard from around the court that Tasha had been move to a maximum security cell and was now being guarded twenty-four hours a day. Personally I think she should have been placed there before for shooting at the Queen... well Princess at the time, and hitting Rose, nearly killing her I might add, but the fact still remains, she should have been placed where she is now in the first place.

I finally reached my door on the other side of court from the infirmary, I basically collapsed onto the bed and I was asleep even before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: well there you go the end of chapter 3, to those who reviewed before and said she was pregnant you were right. i know a lot of people have done this story line with Rose pregnant, but this is how i want my story to go, so please bere with me, i am in the prosses of writing chapter 4 now so it should be up soon, if i can get it finished within this holiday you never know maybe within this year xD thank you to those who have stuck by me and read my story. **


End file.
